Night Wing's Debut
by tazdeval
Summary: She was born with super powers but her parent's drive to be normal spurred her to use them in secret. After a boy turns her down in a harsh manner she decides to use her powers to stop her fellow school mates from doing the wrong thing, no matter who her 'helping' hurts. It wasn't long before she caught the attention of Jump City's local heroes. Cyborg/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Readers forgive me for I have done it again. I started a new story before I was finished with my other stories. So despite my odd habit of juggling 5 or so stories I do hope you all enjoy this lovely new story I came up with.**

* * *

My name is Anila and I have super powers, to put things simply. No, I didn't fall in a vat of goo or have some sort of freak accident befall me. I was just this way from the beginning. What can I do? I can control the wind.

Now it didn't start out that way. When I was still a little girl i could only do small simple tasks like move the curtains with a small gust of wind, or create tiny hand sized dust tornados.

To me it was a great and wonderful thing, to my parents it was something that could make them parents of a freak. In their obsession with being a normal family they forbid me from using my powers. So I did what any normal person would do. I practiced in secret behind their backs.

As I grew older I became better and learned new tricks, like making a ball of wind and launching it at a target, or even levitating an object in mid air.

This later trick I had once tried on myself, but with all the wind required to lift me up I had to use to get me mere inches off the ground had a draw back. The force of wind was so great that I had to keep my eyes shut and I couldn't hear anything but the wind. Truth be told it was too annoying to be of any use to me.

It wasn't until seventh grade that it came. It was then that i had gained so much control that I had actually affected sound.

It was the middle of math class that I had the idea. See, the teacher was talking a bit too quietly and it was annoying me. So out of shear frustration I created a tunnel of wind to 'suck the words out of her mouth.'

It had worked to a degree. The teacher had been in the middle of a sentence and due to my efforts one word 'arithmetic' sounded like she had shouted it while the rest of the words were just as quiet.

The moment was inspiring. I spent the next few days doing everything I could to practice this skill. One thing came later that I didn't need to create a tunnel of wind so much as a string of winds. I had every intention of perfecting this new skill, but that wasn't all. It had struck me that if I learned more about wind then there was not telling what I could do with my powers.

Durring the next year or so I studied when ever I could durring the daylight hours. At night I would hide in my room and practice my powers. So now not only did I have a new power, but with my growing knowledge of wind I was honing my old tricks and learning new ones. Small things like turning things into projectiles or creating vacuums. Even things as small as how to mimic the wind around what I was doing so that no one noticed anything.

Simply put if I was messing with the wind one way I had learned how to force the area around it to not be affected so it didn't strike people how random the wind was acting.

My confidence was at an all time high, I had passed my eighth grade with perfect grades from my long nights of studying not only the wind but also class. My parents had all but forgotten about my powers due to my successful secrecy and were proud of me. So with my newfound confidence what did I do over my vacation? I planned.

A couple weeks before high school I went over to the house of the boy I had a crush on. He was the same boy I had gone to class with for years. I had dressed up in my best clothes and had spent nights practicing what I could say to any situation.

A little boy answered the dor and before I could coward out I asked him for his older brother. The boy disappeared looking for his older a few nerve wracking moments the boy of my dreams stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

He didn't say anything and silently waited for me to explain why I had randomly shown up on his front door. I had done my absolute best not to stare.

Finally I squeezed my eyes shut and blurted out what I had come to say. He on the other hand didn't hesitate or show sines of worry with his reply.

Sure, he could have turned me down with a simple no, or even with a stupid excuse, but he didn't. This particular love interest of mine saw fit to use not tact what so ever, one could even call him cruel. I know I did. The phrase 'don't date nerdy girls' ate at my core and crushed my heart.

Only I didn't let him see my tears, no way was I going to give him, or his parents standing behind him by then the satisfaction. Instead I kicked him in between the legs with all my might and called him a jerk at the same time. Afterwards I stormed away from the boy I had driven to his knees. Taking small enjoyment at how his father laughed and said he deserved it. It was only after I found a corner in my safe room where no one could see me that the tears came fast and heavy.

What does this tragic puppy love story have to do with my powers? Well Everything!

It gave me a new goal and a different motivation. My use of my powers became less of a fun nighttime activity and more of a useful tool to meet my ends.

I used my ability to control sound to listen to all that was going on around me. At first I had tried and failed to listen to every detail to every conversation around me due to this strategy giving me massive headaches. I had then decided to change tactics.

Instead I tried to simply try to focus on just conversations that gave off key words. If I over heard a term that had to do with dating or cheating then I would listen in more closely. At first when I gained information about someone cheating or bullying another I didn't know what to do with it and would simply make his or her voice carry far and wide so that anyone in the school could hear. That was before I found a nice new tool. That tool was non other than the school registry which had the name, picture and class schedule all nicely pre organized of each student. Between the usual knowledge of who was dating who and the stolen copy of the school registry I was able to easily expose the cheaters, thieves or who ever else deserved it to the right people.

In only about a year anyone cheating was smart enough to never speak about out loud near the school, which is what prompted me to get creative and I joined the school news club. My previous experience and my brains as well as a dosage of help from my powers ensured I could weed out anyone doing something that was not morally correct, and I was ruthless about exposing it.

So what if I was eaves dropping on every one at the school? So what if I was only doing the small amount of heroism out of some misguided attempt to stop others from getting hurt like I did. So what if I had ruined so many friendships in the process of exposing their flaws.

In the end I was doing something great and wonderful. Or so I thought. In all reality I was on a crash course with a rude awakening, and it came in the form of five teens barely older than myself. One in particular woud have the strongest affect on me.

His name is Cyborg.

* * *

**Hope you Liked the intro, it took me some work to start out. Btw Looking for a great beta that is familier with the teen titans series. **

**Thanks in advance for any reviews XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, the next thrilling installment of Night Wing's Debut. Sorry it's a bit slow but I promise it will get better, I just wanted to take this one a little slower than the others and introduce the characters as well as set the plot. Yes I know I'm not the greatest but I am doing my best so if at all possible please enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/settings of Teen Titans**

* * *

It was odd for the Tower to be so empty. But with Robin and Starfire gone to visit Batman in Gotham and Beast Boy out on a date with Raven the only person left to answer the phone that had just started to ring was Cyborg.

"Yo, Cyborg here!" The Titan answered in just under a shout. It was his usual method and mindset of why be quiet. Cyborg glanced at the touch screen next to the phone and found to his mild surprise that it had traced the phone call to a local High School. The name that flashed on the screen flashed 'Jump High School.' According to his calculations he would be able to reach that area in less than two minutes if there was an emergency.

"Hello there, My Name is Jason Cohaigen. I'm the principle of Jump High. I was calling to inquire your services." By the sound of his voice Cyborg figured it wasn't any sort of emergency but due to his voice analyzing software he could gather the undertone of worry.

Cyborg saved that information for later use, what ever this man wanted there was easily some sort of ulterior motive involved. That meant it was up to Cyborg to figure out if it would put himself or his team in any danger. "So what is it exactly that you need?"

The reply came after a second of hesitation, a second that spoke volumes to Cyborg. This man definitely needed something from the Titans, and Cyborg was almost sure it wasn't going to be just as simply as the answer this man was about to give. "I was wondering if the Titans could give a... public announcement of sorts to my students."

Cyborg mulled it over in his head, a pep talk to a bunch of students wouldn't be all that bad. But while he didn't detect any sort of immediate danger he did however detect a hint of worry. This man didn't want the Titans for just a simple stage talk. He needed something more of the Titans. This could be potentially dangerous. After a moment Cyborg came to a decision, one that he knew would anger Robin but also one that would possibly protect the rest of the team. "The rest of the team is out on business, but I'm available. How would next Monday work?"

"I guess that would work, see you then. And thank you for your time Sir." The phone went dead and the last words that came through confirmed his suspicions. The man had hoped for the whole team to show and had definitely given despair that only one would show. It could only mean one thing and one thing only. There was something at that school that the principle believed required the help of the entire team. Looks like it would be up to Cyborg to solve the problem.

"Should be fun." Cyborg said dryly to himself before turning on his favorite game. "Just one online game of racing before I start preparing should help perk me up."

* * *

Anila had started her Monday like any other school day. A bowl of milk, some alone time in front of a mirror to comb out her unruly curly hair and add what little makeup she did use. The trip to school was likewise slow and as uneventful as ever. However it was at her school that things deviated from the norm. Every where she listened in on was a buzz with one single rummer. That there would be no first period or second for that matter due to a presentation of sorts at the school gym.

Anila found her way to the library where she buried her head in one of her favorite subjects, wind, and waited for class to start to see what would happen.

The bell rang and Anila got up to head to class only to be halted by an announcement coming from the principle himself,"Students you are to make your way to the gym and await a special guest."

That was it. There was no elaboration, even with her wind ability Anila could find no further information. What ever was going on the principle was not saying anything else to anyone. In fact as far as Anila could tell he was going out of his way to not even speak.

This was definitely something worth seeing and Anila had every intention of getting front row seats. Who knew what this presentation was but the principle was making sure to keep it a surprise, which in a school that had the reputation of letting no secrets stay a secret, was something to be admired.

Anila weaved between the other students and planted herself into a seat not only in the front row but also dead center. She had literally gotten herself into the best seat in the gym, well a gym that had been lined with metal chairs in preparation for this event. Anila made herself comfortable and again played the waiting game. She waited calmly for all the other students to seat themselves and for all the teachers to walk around almost aimlessly as they took attendance. It was rather interesting and easily reminded her of those 'Where's Waldo?' books.

After some more of 'search for the student' the teachers had finished and the principle took center stage in front of the single mike. "I have gathered you all here this morning for a reason." The man paused to wait for the murmurs to stop. "I have managed to get a special guest to make an appearance to give you all... a little advise."

There was more whispering and Anila used her ability to catch what she was already aware that it was. Everyone was making guesses. Some were guessing boring professors, others were betting on it being some sort of corrupt politician and still others were guessing it would be some sort of military person or cop. Everyone was wrong.

"Allow me to introduce Cyborg." The president said squashing everyone's mutterings as he swept his arm in a welcoming manor toward his right.

The famous Blue armored titan stepped out nonchalantly as if he owned the place, and he might as well have. Everyone went from a surprised silence to a thunderous cheering. It was so loud Anila had to cut out most of her 'strings.' If a complete stranger had looked in, there would have been no doubt in their mind how everyone felt about the half robot standing in front of him. Not one person booed, not even punks that would have wanted the extra attention. Cyborg was just too cool of a super hero to anyone in the crowd.

While Anila may have not cheered as loud as the others she liked Cyborg just as much as anyone in that room. How could she not? He did what she had always wanted to do, he stopped the bad people and saved the day. He did the right thing no matter what. Anila was no longer in the gym to simply uncover the 'secret', she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say, just as much as anyone else in that room.

* * *

Cyborg had felt like a king walking on that stage to that insane welcome. Man it felt good to be the good guy. With a practiced ease Cyborg swiped the mike off the stand, "Yo whats up everybody!?"

It took a moment, but the wild cheering that ensued as his answer finally died down enough for him to say what he had planned. The principle had never told him what he was to talk to the students about but he had a good idea what a super hero could do to others. He could influence them, even help them to solve simple issues.

Cyborg started in on his speech but only half of his mind was focused on what he was saying. The other half was his wired mind using every sensory he had at his disposal. He had to figure out what else was going on. Even through the cheering he noticed a slight hesitation, a weariness. It could just be their feelings towards being in a high school, one of the harshest places known to a teen. But Cyborg had a feeling there was more to it.

Something was setting these students on edge. He was sure of it. "So I read up a bit on this school and there is word that this place has some weird stuff happening." Cyborg glanced around and focused and tried to gauge the exact reaction of the crowd. The flash of worry on their faces, the stiffness of their back gave Cyborg plenty of information he needed. He had struck a nerve. But that wasn't all, a girl in the front row had the oddest reaction of all, instead of getting worried she showed signs of heightened awareness. Not only that but there was a slight composure she gave off, one that rang to Cyborg as experienced and cunning.

Cyborg gave another few hints in the direction of rumors and concentrated all his sensors on her. All his sensors fed back normal, all accept for two. His heat vision when focused on her found that her body heat seemed to be unusually blurry around her compared to the students around her. The second alert that came to him was on his pressure sensors. They indicated not only that the air pressure in this gym was unusually high but also that it fluctuated rapidly, it was unnatural and set Cyborg on high alert, but all the while he kept talking and acting as if nothing was wrong.

Cyborg had just reached the end of his speech and just before he turned to leave he used the camera to snap an image of the girl in front of him both a thermal and normal version. He had no evidence that she was the issue in the school but he was sure that she was a clue. Call it a hero's instinct

* * *

The speech was everything Anila had expected it to be. He spoke so much about doing the right thing, about owning up to your mistakes and never giving up. She felt like he had been speaking directly to her. His words were a perfect mirror of who she was and what she did. It was breath taking to say the least. The only shame was that it had to come to an end that she had less time to see hi- hear his words.

The only thing that worried her was his eyes. He had not been as completely involved in his speech as she had been. He had been searching for something with the way his eyes were moving, with the veiled questions his body had asked. If it was one thing she knew it was to notice when someone had other things on their mind, Cyborg had been distracted. She was sure of it.

* * *

**Suspicions arise, and of course Cyborg is up for the challenge. But what will happen? What will he do with this new set of info? How will he go about it? find out in the next chapter and also peeps feel free to give ideas, give advise, and let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks in advance for your reviews if I do in fact deserve them XD.**


End file.
